


Don't Mess With Jagged Stones Favorite Niece

by HoneyDewLove



Series: Exposing Lila Salt Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets dragged too, Childhood Friends, Chloé gets a redemption arc, Dragging everybody in the class, F/F, F/M, Gen, I refuse to believe Juleka would fall for Lila's lies, Jagged is family now, Lie-la, Miracle Queen never happened, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Multi, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), exposing lila, non-canon, so much salt, strays from canon, this is a salt fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDewLove/pseuds/HoneyDewLove
Summary: Marinette is getting fed up with Lie-la and watching  the people she thought were her best friends turn on her.With the help of some new friends and the new student, she makes a plan to unravel all her lies.Luckily, she's also got an Uncle willing to do anything to help take down his favorite little lady's bully and the daughter of the mayor on her side.And it just so seems that a few little gods seem to want in on the plan.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Exposing Lila Salt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549612
Comments: 208
Kudos: 1638





	1. New found hope

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some info about this Au or whatever
> 
> !.) Marinette is the guardian of the Miraculous, although Miracle Queen never happened. Fu was simply beginning to become too old and so he passed it down to her. He does leave the same way though.
> 
> 2.) Miracle Queen NEVER HAPPENED. Chloe is getting her redemption arc in this :( Also I have a hard time believing Chloe would never take Lila's bull and would 100% tear her down.
> 
> 3.) Felix is a new student at their school and despises everyone but Marinette and Chloe. (he can tolerate the blonde)
> 
> 4.) Jagged practically adopted Marinette and no one can convince me otherwise
> 
> 5.) Tom and Sabine would love and spoil Felix and Jagged and you know it
> 
> 6.) Adrien needs to be called out okay. Like what the hell
> 
> 7.) There might be a new Chat Noir
> 
> 8.) I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING HALF THE TIME

Marinette sat in the very back of the empty and darkened classroom, her head buried in her arms to hide her red and swollen eyes. Her lips trembled as she fought to hold back the onslaught of tears, her nails digging into her palms as she squeezed her fists to calm herself down.

She did not want to almost get akumatized again. She couldn’t afford to be akumatized, not while she had Tikki anyways.

The bluenette could feel the phantom glares of her fellow classmates aimed at her and could hear the angry whispers of those she had thought of as friends. Curling further into herself, the trembling girl tried to focus on her breathing as it began to quicken, and she tried to take several deep breaths.

She could feel Tikki pressing against her side from inside the purse and she felt grateful that she was lucky enough to have the sweet little kwami by her side.

She didn’t want to think about where she’d be right now if she didn’t have the little god.

Probably even more alone than she already was. 

She had no friends anymore- she wondered if she even had any to begin with, seeing as how they all turned on her the instant someone who had more to offer showed up.

Hell, half of the time the only moments some of her so called ‘friends’ even talked or hung out with her were for favors. They wanted some free treats or needed something done or needed their homework completed or needed her to babysit their siblings even though she already had prior plans. They never really asked if she wanted to do it or not, but the young girl always had trouble saying no to those who she thought of as good friends.

But when she needed a small favor or needed some help with something, more often than not her friends and classmates would be quick to leave and make excuses as to why they couldn’t help out.

And now it was even worse. Now they pushed everything onto her without any hesitation and without actually speaking to her. They just assumed she would do it and she was forced to do everything by herself.

Well not completely by herself. Surprisingly since the Lila incidents began, Chloe had started being nicer to Marinette and even helped her out now and then. There were even a few times when the blonde had stood up for her and tried to expose Lila’s lies. The class had brushed her off, claiming that she was only jealous of Lila and the attention she was receiving, and was only lashing out to refocus the attention on herself.

Honestly, what was up with the class and thinking everyone one is jealous of that good-for-nothing lying brat?

Chloe was the daughter of the Mayor and could get anything she wanted, why would she need to be jealous of a low-ranked lying rat? The blonde had asked the class that once and that day had not ended very well for anybody involved. Several students were suspended for a week , including Alya, Lila, and Kim. Chloe would have been as well, if not for the fact that her father was, one again, the Mayor of Paris. So instead she was sent to spend three weeks with her mother in New York and would not be back until next week.

During the week the four students were gone was relatively quiet for once. Nobody had talked to her and ignored her, but at least it was a break from them cornering her and accusing her of whatever fib Lila had conjured up for the day. They left her alone and for the first time in a few months she had actually relaxed. Not very much, but just enough that come Friday she was smiling again.

Although that happiness she found did not last very long, for come this Monday morning almost the whole class had cornered her in the courtyard. Alya was screaming in her face, her left arm wrapped protectively around a sobbing Lila while she used her other hand to stab a pointed finger into her chest as she berated her.

She had looked around at the classmates who looked on, their eyes filled with anger and disappointment. Some were yelling alongside Alya like Kim and Alix, while the rest stood back.

Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel all stood at the very opposite of the courtyard, both staring at the group with conflicted emotions. Neither wanted to believe that Marinette would ever do such a harsh thing, seeing as how she had always been so selfless and caring and was always there for everybody in the class. But then Lila shows up looking battered and beaten and crying that Marinette had beaten her up while she was suspended. They didn’t think that the girl could even have it in her to harm a single living being. I mean she was always escorting bugs outside with the extreme carefulness and giving her food to the people who needed it more. So the trio had opted to just sit this out away from both sides. They interacted with neither of the sides and just kept to themselves. 

Marinette’s panicked and watery blue eyes jumped over to to the gentle giant who stood at the back of the group with Mylene. Ivan’s face was hard and angry, his arms crossed firmly against his chest. The shorter female stood next to him, leaning into his side as she clutched at the male’s black shirt. Her eyes were full of tears and sadness as she stared at the ground, refusing to look up at the cornered girl.

She had turned towards Max, surely he would know that Lila was lying seeing as how he was always one to fact check the class. But no, he had fallen victim just as the rest of the class. He stood with a scowl on his face as he glared at her, anger shaking his body. Her heart fell to her stomach as he turned away from her, her hope crumbling and shattering. 

Her eyes darted to Nino, tears now falling heavily down her checks as her chest began to cave in. He stood to the side staring at the ground, clasping his left arm in his hand tightly. He looked up to her with a shame filled teary eyed look before turning around and briskly walking away, which went unnoticed by the group.

Her eyes passed over Sabrina, not even bothering to try and look at her. Chloe had already informed her that the redhead had abandoned her for the lying rat, so she had no hope that maybe she would stand up for her. It didn’t help that she was rubbing the said rat’s back.

Blue eyes landed on emerald green, pleading for him to help. Praying that he’d stand up for her and save her from the hell that Lila had made.

Emerald eyes stared into her own for a moment before quickly looking in the other direction.

Marinette felt her like her entire being shattered as she let out a choked sob at the sight of Adrien walking away from her. Her throat closed up watching him walk away like a coward to protect himself.

Abandoning her.

Leaving her to the wolves.

Betraying her.

Breaking his promise.

He had turned her back on her when she was in need of help.

The bluenette collapsed against the wall she had been corned against, her knees giving out beneath her. She slid slowly to the ground, chest heaving and unable to draw air into her lungs. The girl covered her face with her hands as she hunched over, ignoring her screaming classmates. Ignoring their looks of pure hatred and disappointment. Ignored the pain flaring up in her heart, threatening to consume her entire being. She ignored how Alya stepped closer- ignored the way she raised her hand and ignored the whistling of the wind as her hand flew through the air towards her. She was too numb to care.

“Enough.” a new voice growled, anger and ice dripping from his voice.

Marinette had raised her head to look at the new comer. Her heart soared when she saw blonde hair, thinking that maybe Adrien hadn’t abandoned her at all. Her heart plummeted back into the ground when she realized that the hair was much paler than the model’s sun colored locks, and was overall more lithe than him. Her eyes trailed down to take in his outfit. Grey, long sleeved button up and a neat, slim fitting black vest. He wore dark gray slacks and a pair of matching black dress shoes. 

‘An odd outfit choice for school…’ she had though absentmindedly as she trailed her eyes back up to his face. His face was more angular and sharp, and much paler than her own already pale complexion. His eyes were a stormy blue-grey that glared daggers at her classmates

“And who do you think-” Alya had started screeching at the unknown male who held her wrist tightly in his strong grip. She tried to pull her wrist away, but he held on even tighter.

The male interrupted her. “I am Felix Culpa. Someone of a much higher rank than any of your imbeciles. And judging by your actions this morning, it seems as though you lot have no brain cells.” He growled out.

“Hey! Just because you’re some stuck up rich boy doesn’t mean you get to say that about us!” Kim shouted in rage, stomping towards the male, leveling the stranger with a glare.

“Oh?” he had raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Kim, eyeing him up and down with an obvious look of disgust on his face. “But you can corner and harass your innocent classmate and attempt to assault her?” His cold eyes glanced at said girl, before shifting back to the class. 

“How oh so hypocritical of you.” he dropped Alya’s wrist before he leveled the class still gathered around the panic riddled girl with the harshest, coldest stare he could muster. 

He watched in satisfaction as several of them stepped back in fear, turning their heads away to avoid his glare. He turned to glare directly at the stunned brunette that was being held by a redhead. His lips pulled back into a snarl. 

He gestured towards the girl’s face with a scoff. “The lot of you are entirely stupid, believing this vixen. Black eyes don’t shimmer. It’s very plainly make-up- and badly applied at that.”

All eyes turned towards Lila, but the girl covered her face with her hands quickly to avoid them confirming it. She turned to bury her face into Sabrina’s vest, forcing out some more fake sobs.

Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes. He shook his head before turning around. He approached the shaking girl on the ground, his face softening significantly. He held out a soft hand for her, light eyebrows furrowing in concern. 

“Are you okay, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” 

Marinette stared silently up at the male, her tears slowing down as she stared into his eyes. She felt a sense of comfort immediately washing over her, calming down her nerves and allowing some air to finally enter her lungs. 

She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Not really.” she mumbled, gingerly placing her hand into his surprisingly soft waiting hand.

Felix had helped her up, an arm wrapping around her waist to support her as she stood on wobbling knees. He offered her a tiny smile.

Marinette had only managed a small watery smile in return as she leaned against him, allowing him to lead her to the nurse’s office. 

“And where do you think you’re going with Marinette?!” Alya asked angrily, moving to grab the male’s arm to pull him away from her, only to stumble forward when he moved out of her reach.

“I’m escorting her away from the lowly likes of you people.” He had answered courtly, pulling the still crying female closer to him, shielding her from the furious reporter.

“What the hell do you mean lowly?! She’s the low one, bullying our classmate just because she’s jealous!”

“Have you ever seen her bully someone?” Felix asked calmly.

“What?”

“Have you ever seen Miss Dupain-cheng harass or bully someone, or more specifically your rat of a classmate?”

“N-no but-”

“But nothing.” Felix hissed, eyes narrowing. “You have nothing for evidence. You believe whatever the rat spews without a single doubt.” the male stared at her in disgust. 

“And here you are, calling yourself a reporter. Hell, you’re not even a good blogger either. Especially since you can’t even do basic fact checking.”

“Excuse me?! I’ll have you know I’m an excellent-”

Felix scuffed, interrupting the girls angry shouting. “Yeah, and I’m Ladybug” He rolled his eyes, glaring over at the rest of the students. “Oh, and also? You better pray to every God you can think of that Miss Dupain-Cheng won’t press charges because you will have the best lawyers in all of Europe hunting you down and draining every last penny from your pathetic lives.” He hissed a final warning before turning back around.

Alya could only gape at Felix in shock as he briskly walked away with her former best friend in his arms, her hands shaking with fury.

“Marinette?” 

Marinette snapped back to the present, her head lifting up to look at the person beside her. 

Felix slid into the seat beside her, handing her a cold bottle of water. He set down some warm chocolate chip cookies and a two sandwiches, as well as a large thermos. 

She immediately knew the cookies were from her parent’s bakery, and she knew that the thermos contained hot chocolate. It was what her parents made for her whenever she was severely upset.

Felix had left at the start of lunch to go grab them both some food. He had left her in a room no one would be using for the day. The only light to illuminate the room filtered through the blind covered windows.

The male gently laid a hand on the still trembling girl’s back, worried for her.

They had gone to the nurses office earlier to treat the cuts on her knees from when she fell and to get her some water and painkillers for the headache that had been sinking in after all the crying she had been doing. Marinette had been almost completely silent the whole time, save for some sniffles and coughs.

“Are you doing any better?” He asked softly, rubbing between her shoulder blades to try and soothe the tension building in her back.

“A little bit.” Her voice was scratchy and weak. Felix bit back a frown as he pushed the water bottle closer to her, watching in satisfaction when she took the hint and drank some of the water.

She cleared her throat after she had drinken nearly the whole bottle of water, setting it back down on the desk. She turned her tired blue eyes towards the male beside her, studying his face.

‘He sure has changed a lot…’ the female thought with a pout. Felix was no longer the adorable chubby cheeked energetic kid that she remembered. His face had become sharp and well defined. He was a lot taller than she would have ever expected him to be, seeing as how she always towered over him when they were kids.

Her eyes trailed to his stormy grey eyes that had a shock of blue, her breath catching in her chest. His eyes were full of pain, sadness and loss, of coldness and abandonment. But his eyes also held warmth and adoration, and love. All for her.

She offered him a genuine smile this time, shifting so her thigh was pressed against his.

“I’m really glad to see you again, Fe.”

“Me too, ‘Nette. Me too.”

He returned the smile in full, one he had reserved only for her in past years.

One he had reserved for the most precious person in his life, one for his childhood best friend. One that he saved for his true home with the Dupain-Chengs.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Felix furrowed his eyebrows, watching as the designer grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the bag and took a big bite. He waited patiently for her to finish chewing, grabbing a cookie of his own and taking a small bite out of it.

“For standing up for me… and helping me out.” Her voice was quiet as she spoke, her face flushed brightly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

He smiled at the sight, gently pulling her over to rest against his side and shoulder.

“Anytime, ‘Nette.” He leaned his head against hers, taking another bite of the delicious and warm cookie. “I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.” he whispered, silently vowing to do his best to protect the sweet girl that was now curling into his side.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes while they ate the sandwiches and hot chocolate, leaning against each other and enjoying the warmth of the other.

Marinette slipped a few cookies into her purse when Felix looked out the window, humming softly in thought.

“Hey Felix?” the designer called softly, resting her head back against his surprisingly comfortable shoulder.

“Mhm?” he hummed in response, tilting his head down and to the side to look at her. “What’s up?”

“Not that I’m not super glad you’re here with me again, but why did you move back to France?”

Felix hesitated in answering, his eyes turning back to the window for a brief moment before meeting her bluebell eyes again. “Father, he…” he trailed off, clearing his throat. “Father passed away a few months ago, and Mother wanted to move back to be with family.” He answered softly. 

Felix didn’t know his father all that well since the man hadn’t been home all that often, but his heart hurt for his mother who had loved the man so intensely that she was willing to give everything up for her now late husband. It had broke him to see her so shattered over his death, and he had done everything in his power to comfort his mother and to help her heal.

“Oh Felix…” Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, I wish I could have been there for you…” She sniffled, her arms tightening around his middle.

The ashen blonde couldn’t help but to melt in her hold, burying his face in her shoulder and breathing her comforting smell in.

“It’s okay ‘Nette. All that matters is that I’m finally home.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

The sniffling girl giggled quietly, leaning her head back to press a light kiss on his nose.

“Welcome home then, Fe.”


	2. Chat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat talk, but it Chat seems to be upset about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for a long time! I've written like 6 different versions of this chapter in the few moments of free time I actually have and I'm finally pretty satisfied with this one!
> 
> It's not the best, but I really hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I wanted to add more onto this chapter, but this seemed like the best place to cut it off at.

Late at night a young spotted heroine could be seen standing at the very top of the Eiffel Tower, leaning against the sturdy iron railings as she rubbed gloved hands against cold arms, dark pigtails flowing in the cold breeze. The chilly breeze reminded her of Paris’s approaching winter and that soon the streets would be covered in snow and everyone will be starting to bundle up to keep out the cold.

Ladybug dreaded the upcoming winter. Ever since she became Ladybug, she was more sleepier during winter- like her body was trying to force its way into hibernation, and her body was cold almost no matter what she did. She tended to layer herself to the extremes, never taking a single layer off even in school. She was often found in her bed, wrapped up in as many blankets as she could get away with taking. Which even then, still wasn’t enough for her.

And the worst part of it? She tended to drift towards the warmest person she could when she was around people. Thankfully though, her best friend Alya was always the warmest-

She faltered as the thought of her best friend- or well, ex-best friend filled her head. Memories of what happened at school just hours ago replayed in her head, her body drooping in exhaustion in response. Her heart squeezed painfully, feeling as if it was cracking into several pieces.

Shaking her head as if to try and erase the thoughts and memories, Ladybug curled around the iron railings, letting the cold sting take her mind off of everything.

Oh how she wished she could just forget everything. How she wished she could pretend nothing happened. How she wished everything could go back to normal, before Lila. Before she became Ladybug. Before her classmates hated her and isolated her. Before the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. Before she had to worry about whether or not she was going to survive every akuma attack.

Before she was forced to grow up against her will because people's lives rested on her hands.

She sighed, leaning her head on her arms, letting her swollen, red eyes flutter close as she breathed in the fresh air. It had been a long, tiring day today, and all the ravenette wanted to do is forget everything and pretend that she wasn’t slowly breaking apart where she stood. She wanted to vanish into thin air and never see anyone again. Even with the help of Felix, her long time childhood best friends who she's finally reunited with again, the young teen still felt empty and alone.

Felix had walked her home after school had ended and had even stayed to eat dinner with her family. He would have stayed the night as well, if his mother hadn't needed him home. Her parents had smothered him in hugs and had sent him home with several bags of treats for him and his mother to enjoy.

Marinette didn't want him to leave. She had almost begged him to stay with her, to continue distracting her from what had happened during the afternoon. She wanted to catch up more and to hear about everything that happened to him. But she knew that he wouldn't be able to stay, no matter how much she wanted him too.

Her chest fluttered as she thought about the way his arms felt wrapped around her, and how warm and loved she felt in his arms. She felt like she was home again in her best friend's arm. She felt like everything was okay when he pressed small, brief kisses against the bruises along her hands and arms, and even the goodbye kiss he had given to her on her forehead. The way that the male had let his arms linger around her for a few more moments before he had to pull away, and how disappointed and sad he looked about leaving had her heat pounding and her face flushing.

She felt safe with Felix. She felt as if Felix was the only one in her corner while the rest of the world stood with their backs to her.

Ladybug cursed under her breath as a particularly cold gust of wind breezed past, snapping the spotted heroine out of her thoughts. She made a mental note to sew her and Chat some winter coats to wear while on patrol. Or ask TIkki if there was some magical solution so that this winter they wouldn't freeze halfway to death.

She sighed as she leaned heavily against the railing, the bite of the cold metal keeping her from drifting off in thought as she studied the streets below her. So far it seemed that it would be a peaceful night for her, thankfully.

“Penny for your thoughts, my lady?” the girl startled at the playful voice sounding from behind her, nearly launching herself off of the railing as she whirled around, hand automatically reaching for her yoyo.

"Whoo! Ladybug it's just me!" Chat yelped as the spotted yoyo was launched at him, quickly side-stepping the weapon.

“Jesus Chat!” Ladybug cried out, hand clutching at her chest, her heart nearly exploding from the fright. “Give a girl a little warning before you sneak up on her! Not all of us have super hearing!” Slowly sliding down against the railing to sit on the ground, she gave her partner a small pout as she tried to calm herself down.

The blonde couldn’t help but laugh as he gazed down at his partner, his bright green eyes lighting up with mirth as he moved to sit down beside her.

“Sorry, Bugaboo, I swear I wasn’t trying to scare you!” he held up clawed hands innocently, waggling his fingers playfully.

“I was just really worried- you looked really sad there….” Cat’s voice softened as he spoke, a hand reaching out to rest on one of her shoulders.

Ladybug's breath caught in her throat, her blue eyes darting to the side to avoid his gaze. "It's nothing, Chaton…. I just…" she bit her lip as she reached a hand up to tug at her pigtails nervously. "I just had a long day is all. You know, lots of homework and tests!" She laughed it off awkwardly, still stubbornly looking away from the cat themed hero.

"Ladybug…" the male sighed, hand dropping from her shoulder to instead hold her free hand, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I know we can't reveal our identities but you can still talk to me. I want you to rely on me, both in and out of battles. I want to be there for you." Chat whispered softly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of her gloved hand.

Blue eyes slowly looked up into green, searching for something. Several long moments passed by with neither hero making a sound or moving. Finally, Ladybug released a slow sigh and leaned into Chat's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut.

"My friends all turned their backs on me today." She started out quietly, heart shattering as she realized just how real the situation was now that she was saying it outloud. "They hurt me. They screamed at me for something I didn't do. They left me in the dust just because I was no longer of use to them, now that someone new had come along who has more to offer them." 

Ladybug didn't shed any tears as she spoke, just barely loud enough for her partner to hear. She had shed all her tears earlier that day with Felix, and she was too exhausted to cry again.

Chat stiffened up as he listened to her, a low growl rumbling from his chest. "Who is it? Tell me who it is so I can-"

"Chat." Her tone was sharp and tired, her eyes opening to stare at him, the red and swollen state of her eyes now obvious to the male.

Chat's eyebrows furrowed as he cupped her face, careful of his claws as he rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks.

"Oh bugaboo…" he sighed as he leaned forward to press soft kisses on her eyelids. "Whoever made you cry like this must be the worst human beings on the Earth." He mumbled, protectiveness of his lady burning in his chest.

Ladybug giggled softly as she leaned into his touch, allowing her walls to lower for just a few moments. "It's okay now Chat. I have someone to look after me now."

"Oh really?" He pulled away slightly, savoring the feeling of how his lady leaned into his touch. "And just who is this friend of yours?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"He's an old childhood friend, he's moved back to Paris recently and I'm so happy to see him again. " a large smile spread across her face, her dull eyes lighting up at the thought of Felix. 

"He's been cheering me up all day and fretting over me. I swear my mom nearly started planning our wedding when he kept kissing away my tears." She giggled, lightly shaking her head.

"Honestly, I think my mom just wants an excuse to finally adopt him as her own. " the young teen rolled her eyes fondly as she slowly pulled out of her partners hold, her smile growing as she continued on. She didn't noticed the slowly growing anger and sadness crossing over Chat's face, or how his face twisted into a scowl.

"My parents closed the- er- they got off work early, so my papa ended up playing some games with us. My friend gave up after only three rounds and decided that cuddling me while he read was a much better activity. He refused to let me go for like two hours!" 

She paused as she heard nothing from her partner, blinking in confusion as she turned to look at him, her pigtails moving wildly with her movements.

"Chat?" Ladybug called his name softly when she saw him staring off into space, eyebrows furrowing in concern. She reached a hand out to place a hand on his arm, leaning closer to study his face closely in the dim lighting.

"What's wrong-" she flinched as her partner grabbed her hand tightly, pulling her closer, panic rising rapidly in her chest when she noticed the anger on her face. "Chat!" She cried out as she began to try and pry her hand out of his grip, although that only made him hold on tighter.

Green eyes flashed dangerously as they studied her, darkening with emotions that Ladybug couldn't place. Emotions that had the usually brave hero shrinking back from the male with fear.

She couldn't help but to sigh in relief as her hand was released, delicately cradling and massaging it with her free hand as she eyed him warily.

Chat shook his head as he stood up, plastering on one of his bright model grins on his face. 

"Sorry bugaboo! I just spaced out a bit there!" He chirped with fake cheerfulness. "But sadly, your cat in shining armor has to head home before he is found missing." 

"Chat-"

"I bid you adieu, my lady'" he cut her off as he took a few steps back. " until next time!" He gave a small wave, not giving Ladybug a moment to respond before he extended his baton and leapt away, leaving ladybug standing at the top of the tower wondering what she had said or done wrong to make him run off like that.

She stood there staring after him in confusion and shock for who knows how long, her eyes wide and watery as she tried to figure out what she did to make him upset.

She only ended up snapping out of her daze when her earring let out a warning beep. Ladybug shook her head, glancing one last time in the direction Chat had disappeared before she made her own way home, heart heavy in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things.
> 
> A.) I think Felix eould be super touchy with those he's close to in private, but be way more closed off in public.
> 
> B.) Their relationship is purely platonic right now. Yes, even with the kisses. I'm basing this off my relationship with one of my friends and I'm always kissing them or touching them in someway. (We're both touch starved lol) and Felix won't always be so overly touchy, it'll tone down in the next few chapters. He's just excited bc he hasn't seen Marinette in years and he has to make up for all that time apart.
> 
> C.) I'm going to drag Chat Noir through the mud along with everyone else. >:( I really don't like his attitude in a lot of the more recent episodes. He's real pushy.
> 
> D.) Sorry if there are any mistakes!! I wrote this one my phone and its difficult to correct or catch mistakes.
> 
> E.) I'm sorry I know zero (0) cat puns. I'll have to google some for future chapters lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! And prepare for some angst in the next chapter!!


	3. Little Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a nightmare that leaves her tired.  
> Felix and Marinette get some morning cuddles in.  
> Adrien is selfish.  
> Plague and Tikki are furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the angst!

“We’re in this together, I promise you that Marinette. It’ll be okay as long as we’re in this together.”

Liar.

“She’s only telling little white lies! She’s not hurting anybody!”

Liar.

“I’ll always be here for you.”

Liar.

“I promise I’ll never turn my back on you!”

“Liar!’ The ravennette cried out as she bolted upright in her bed, her chest heaving as tears streamed down her face.

“Liar...you were never there for me…” She whispered to herself, her fists clenching tightly around her sheets as she slowly calmed her breathing down. SHe faintly felt small paws rubbing away her tears as she practiced the breathing techniques Master Fu had taught her before he had left. In for 8 seconds, out for 5, and then back in again for 6. She continued to slowly breathe in and out for the next few moments, her fists slowly releasing the bunch up sheets she had been clutching at.

“That’s it...You’re doing so well, Mari.” Tikki whispered soothingly, wiping the last of her chosen’s tears away, tears of her own gathering in her small round eyes. She hated seeing the girl in so much pain, and it broke her inside. 

“Oh my little bug… I wish I could take all your pain away!” Tikki pressed tiny kisses to the young girl’s nose, making her giggle.

“It’s okay, Tikki. Having you with me is good enough.” She cooed, pressing a kiss to the red creature’s forehead, gently holding her in her cupped hands. 

She studied the girl for a moment before wrapping her tiny arms around her slender fingers, squeezing them tightly. “I swear that I won’t let anyone else hurt you ever again, Marinette.” She declared with protective determination as she stared into those gorgeous blue bell eyes, her protective motherly side kicking into overdrive.

Every chosen that the ladybug kwami has had has been like a child to her, and she loved every single one oh so very dearly. And it filled the small being with so much fury at the thought that another one of her chosens was getting hurt, especially by those the teen girl had thought of as friends.

And especially getting hurt by her own partner, Chat Noir. Both in and out of the mask! The goddess could feel her body shaking with her barely contained fury at the thought that Plagg’s chosen had the audacity to make a promise to her bug and then break it.

Oh how they would all pay for hurting her little bug. 

Oh how they would suffer for the rest of their lives for betraying one of the purest souls in all of existence.

‘They’ll wish they never dared to hurt my bug when I’m done with them.’ the tiny goddess thought angrily, a plan already forming in her mind of how to mess with everyone, without her chosen noticing.

Oh how she hated going behind Marinette’s back like this, but she knew she wouldn’t like it if she knew what she was planning to do.

‘I’m sorry little bug, but I can’t stand to lose another chosen to a horrible fate. I can’t stand to lose you.’

“Oh Tikki, I know you’ll always be there to look out for me! You’re my little guardian angel after all.” The teen smiled lovingly, pressing another kiss to her tiny forehead. 

Morning had come much too quickly for the young teen who hadn’t slept a wink at all after waking up from her nightmare in the middle of the night She had spent the rest of the night watching as Tikki slept beside her, and watching the stars that she could only faintly see through her trap door. 

Needless to say her parents were shocked and worried when said teen came down 3 whole hours before her first alarm for school was supposed to go off. Her mother had sat her down with some hot chamomile tea, rubbing her back and covering her up with a warm blanket after she had finally fallen asleep.

Marinette woke up 2 hours later feeling a lot more rested than she had previously been, and with the help of her parents and some super strong coffee, she was ready for school in almost no time. Although she would love to stay home to sleep more and avoid her classmates, she had promised to show Felix around the school today.

The ravenette hadn’t bothered to put her hair up in pigtails like she usually did, deciding to just leave it down for the day since she didn’t have the energy to try and make sure they were perfectly even. She had also settled on wearing a light pink sweater to help keep her warm with the fast approaching winter, and exchanged her usual jeans for some thick black leggings. She just hoped that this winter wouldn’t be too cold. She had slipped on some pink sneakers before she had headed out, deciding that it was too cold for her flats anymore.

She had set out for school rather early, deciding to get ahead on some of her classwork while she had the chance to before classes began. So she situated herself at a small table in the corner of the yard, taking out her school supplies alongside a brown paper bag and thermos. Pulling out a chocolate filled croissant, she began to eat it as she worked, humming random tunes to herself to help pass the time. She could feel Tikki pressing against her side from her purse she always carried with her, comforted by the kwami’s presence. 

The ravenette startled as warm arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her against a firm chest. She relaxed once she spotted the pale and nearly platinum blonde hair from the corner of her vision, giggling as it tickled her cheek. 

“Still such a grump in the morning even after all of these years, huh? “ She questioned teasingly as the male buried his face in her neck, groaning as he hugged her tighter.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” she smiled, reaching back to pat the top of his head. “What are you even doing here so early? School won’t start for like a whole nother hour?” she asked curiously, pouting slightly when the male pulled away.

Felix yawned loudly as he moved to sit beside the teen girl, leaning against her shoulders as his eyes fluttered closed.

“I went to your house. Wanted to hang out before school. But noooooo! Someone had to go and leave early.`` The usually stoic and composed male grumbled unhappily, very much upset at the loss of cuddle time he could have gotten in before school.

After all, he had to make up for several years of missed cuddling.

Marinette gently ran her hand through the male’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Oh, you’re such a big baby Felix, I swear!” she teased playfully, laughing as the male playfully pushed her away.

“Well, I suppose I won’t share this amazingly heaven sent coffee your mom made for us….” He teased right back with a smirk, pulling out a light pink flask from his bag that had been sat on the bench beside him.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Do you really want to test that theory?”

“No!”

“Thought so.” the male smirked triumphantly, unscrewing the thermos and taking a sip of the coffee before passing it to the girl.

“Meanie.” Marinette pouted as she took the thermos, her shoulders relaxing as she took a sip as well.

“Nothing beats your mother's coffee that’s for sure.” Felix hummed, content to just watch his best friend wrap herself around the thermos. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed her slight shivering.

“Are you cold?” he reached a hand out to feel her face, frowning when it felt near frozen. He didn’t even think it was even that cold yet!

Not waiting for an answer, the male stood up and shrugged off his coat before wrapping it tightly around the shivering girl. He pulled off his scarf as well, wrapping it around her as well.

“There we go, that’s a lot better now then, isn’t it?” he hummed in delight before sitting back down, leaning over slightly to snatch a piece of her croissant that lay forgotten on the table. 

The young girl could only blush brightl and hide her smile in his scarf, not caring that he was stealing her croissant. She studied the pale teen from the corner of her eyes, taking in his sharp jawline and the slight curve of his eyebrows as he looked at the text books she had open on the table. 

“Oh. It appears that I’m ahead of the school’s curriculum.” 

“Really? How far ahead?”

“I learned all of this last year.” he answered with a shrug and a small smile. “Although, I guess this means I can relax a lot more this year, since I won’t have a need to be studying at all hours.”

“...So more game time?” She asked hopefully, lightly nudging him in his side.

“Maybe for you, yes. But for me? More cuddle time.” He playfully poked her cheek, rolling his eyes. “You know I’ve always been terrible at games, I just don’t understand it at all.”

“You’re not that bad!’ She protested with a giggle. “You almost defeat Papa once!”

“My dear ‘Nette, the only reason I even came close to winning was because he sneezed and dropped his controller.” He huffed, slouching forward.

“Okay so maybe that's true but-” 

“No buts!” he pressed his hand against her mouth to shut her up, shaking his head. He pushed back some of the hair that fell in his face, sighing softly. 

“You know I’m content to just watch you play, right? I like watching you play.” 

Marinette smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder, laughing softly in amusement. “I know. But I also like playing with you.”

“Maybe we’ll have to try out some board games or something. Father had given me a few American ones a few years back that we could play.”

“Oh! I would love that! We could build a pillow fort and play board games all night!!” She gushed excitedly, clasping her hands together in front of her.

“Oh boy. What did I just sign up for?” he playfully groaned in feign annoyance, lightly ruffling her hair. 

He took a moment to study her, from the dark circles under her eyes, to the tenseness in her shoulders, and the way her eyes seemed to be a lot more dull than he remember them being before he left.

He frowned as he slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her fully against him. He pressed a light kiss to the crown of her head. He silently swore to himself that he would do his utmost best to protect his beloved best friend, and to make sure that whoever had hurt her would pay dearly.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice a small goddess watching him with bright, hopeful eyes.

//

Adrien sat on his bed, scrolling through the Ladyblog to see the recent posts. He frowned when he noticed that a majority of the posts were now videos of Lila, a sigh escaping his lips.

He had hoped that all of this would blow over if they just let her lie and set a good example, but Lila didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. 

Maybe it was because of Marinette. She had been acting out and trying to expose Lila’s lies, even though he had specifically told her not to. Honestly, what was wrong with her? She could have gotten the girl akumatized several times!

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. And here he thought she was their everyday Ladybug. Honestly why had he even called her that? SHe was nothing compared to his Lady. His Lady would have agreed to take the high road with him, and actually listen to him!

Not go off and cause the class to turn on her! It was her own fault for trying to expose Lila.

He supposed he’d just have to talk to her again! All he had to do was convince her to apologize to Lila and then everything can go back to how it was!

Marinette would hang out with them again, would smile at him again, and would even bring in treats for them again! 

With a new goal in his mind, the blonde stood up with determination blazing in his mind. He’d talk to her before class would start, and by the end of the day, they’d all be friends again!

Grinning in excitement, he put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his bag for school. “Ready to go, Plagg?” he called out. He blinked when he didn’t hear a response, but shrugged it off, figuring the little god was being lazy and just sleeping in his bag again.

Probably ate too much camembert again.

He shrugged once more before leaving his room, his determination still ruining fiercely through his veins. 

He didn’t notice the bright green eyes glaring at him from inside his bag, or the way the kwami’s tail thrashed angrily. 

He didn’t notice the way his miraculous lost its usual luster and became dull, or how he could just barely feel Plagg’s presence anymore.

He hadn’t even noticed that the kwami hadn’t uttered a single word since yesterday morning when he had turned his back on his partner. Or how Plagg hadn’t touched a single piece of camembert unless it was to recharge. But even then it wasn’t very much.

He didn’t notice anything except for his own selfish desires and wants. 

The blonde could only think of one thing; getting Marinette to apologize to Lila and making everything go back to normal.

He could do it, he knew he could. All he had to do was to get her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is an entitled selfish brat sometimes in the show so I wanted to exaggerate it a little bit in this.
> 
> Also sorry for taking a long time to upload! Its been a difficult start of the year so far.


	4. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Tikki have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write a quick little scene between Tikki and Plagg to get the story rolling a bit more. It's also doubling as a filler chapter while I rewrite some of the plot points I originally wanted to do.
> 
> I know its really shirt but I hope you all still enjoy it!

“We need to talk, sugar cube.” Plagg whispered, his usually playful green eyes filled with hurt and anger. 

Nobody messed with his sugar cube’s bugs. No one, not even his own kittens.

Tikki nodded gravely in agreement, not at all startled by the sudden appearance of the cat themed kwami. 

“But first we need somewhere more private. I don’t need Marinette to over hear us, you know.” The black kwami hummed in agreement before phasing out of MArinette’s bag, the ladybug kwami following close behind. They entered the thankfully abandoned classroom below them and settled into the corner of the room. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company before the storm to come.

“They need to pay.” the ladybug kwami spoke up after the few moments of silence, her usually sweet blue eyes filled with the rage of a thousand armies. “They hurt my little bug.”

Plagg was momentarily surprised at the rage oozing out of the tiny goddess, his one anger pausing for a moment. He hadn’t seen that dangerous expression in several centuries- not since they hurt Joan.

Wrapping his arms around her, Plagg let out a low growl as his tail began to flick back and forth with anger.

“Oh don’t worry, sugar cube. They’ll all pay for hurting our bug.” he promised darkly, tightening his hold on the ladybug kwami.

“We need to do something about Adrien first though. I don’t know if he’ll even be able to transform anymore.” Plagg sighed wearily, pulling away from the tight embrace.

“What do you mean?’ The ladybug kwami questioned, her head tilting to the side in confusion. “Did he lose the ring?”

“No. He destroyed the balance between destruction and creation. He made her a promise and then betrayed that promise.”

The cat kwami didn’t think his partner could angrier, but seeing the look on her face now he knew he was wrong. 

“Tikki, breathe.” he cooed softly, placing small paws on her round red cheeks, his eyes narrowing. “We don’t need a repeat of events like Atlantis- or the dinosaurs you know.”

“But those were both caused by you!” She spluttered, pouting at the tiny god. 

“Yeah, they were my fault! But your power is meant for creation and love, not destruction. If used for bad things, your power could literally end the world within seconds, Tikki. Especially with you so angry over our bug being hurt. Although rightfully so.”

Tikki deflated with a sigh. “I know! But...I can’t just stand by. Not again. I can’t Plagg! I can’t lose another bug to such cruel people again!” The small goddess wailed. Large tears fell from her blue eyes, falling to the desk the sat on. “I-I can’t-”

“Oh sugar cube.” Plagg’s heart broke seeing her so upset. It hurt them both whenever they lost their chosens, but Tikki’s often lost hers to tragic incidents and horrible fates. The image of just how broken Tikki had been when she lost her favorite bug Joan had been seared in his mind for centuries, and seeing her hurting again made his anger fester more.

“We won’t lose her. I’ll make sure of it. We won’t lose another one.” 

He refused to let such a pure soul fall to a terrible fate. Especially since he hadn’t seen such a pure soul in so long.

“I’m going to take the ring away this weekend. He takes the ring off everytime he showers, so I’ll leave then.” He sucked in a breath as he comforted the bug kwami, refusing to let his own tears fall.

He had truly loved Adrien as his own kitten, and had wanted the boy to have a better life. He wanted him to be more free and to actually live life.

But if he was going to hurt their precious bug? The most kind hearted girl in existence?

Then he deserved to be locked up in his house- alone and friendless.

He was going to miss the lonely boy- but he had a duty and a world to protect.

He would move on. He would find a new chosen- a better one. One that would protect their bug in and out of the mask. 

“I should be able to find a replacement by then, hopefully. “

“Actually…” TIkki sniffled as her tears slowed to a small trickle, closing her eyes as black paws wiped away the remaining tears. 

“ I think I know someone who should be the new Chat Noir. You’ll have to judge him yourself but….He feels right.”

“Who is it?” he trusted in his bug with all of his being, so if she said he was right for it, he’d believe her.

Tikki smiled as her eyes opened, sweetness and love returning to her eyes. 

“It’s Felix, Marinette’s friend. He protected her yesterday and his heart is dead set on protecting her.” 

Plagg hummed in thought, his tail slowly curling its way around Tikki. 

“Felix huh? I guess I’ll have to keep an eye on him, and see just how good he is to our bug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all so much for all the kudos and comments! I do my best to try and reply to all of them : ) it really means the world to me to see that you all enjoy this!!
> 
> Also! 
> 
> I have some idea for Felix's name when he gets tbe cat miraculous, but im not sure which to use?
> 
> I might just stick with Chat de nuit (night cat, i believe) since it seems to be a popular name for Chat Noir Felix.
> 
> But I was also thinking about Chevalier noir fidèle (loyal Black cat) 
> 
> Or possibly chevalier noir (black knight).
> 
> Or possibly even Chat de ruelle (alley cat).
> 
> I would love to hear your guy's opinions and ideas! 
> 
> Also im sorry if any of the french is wrong, I googled it because I do mot understand french at all.


	5. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a day filled with bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long- life's been pretty rough for me both physically and mentally recently, but I'm at a place where I think I can get back into writing again without straining myself.

Catching Marinette alone had been harder than Adrien had thought it would be when he walked into school that morning. 

The first time he had spotted her she had been alone waiting outside the principal's office, holding two book bags for some reason. The blonde hadn’t thought much about it as he began to make his way over to her. 

That is until someone crashed into him and spelled their coffee all over him. He frowned as the student started apologizing profusely, shrugging off their attempts to help him as polite as he could.

And so he ended up staying in the bathroom for about half an hour, scrubbing out the coffee from his over shirt and trying to dry his pants and shirt. 

Luckily he wasn't late to class, as there was still ten minutes left before it started.

Running a hand through his messed up hair to try and fix it,, the male entered the locker room with a soft sigh. So much for having a good day today. He knew that as soon as he was home his father would start berating him for getting his clothes so dirty. Well- that was if his father would even want to bother seeing him on that day. Maybe he’ll be lucky and only see him through that stupid tablet of his.

The blonde opened up his locker with another sigh, plopping his bag into the locker and pulling out the things he needed \for his first class. He didn’t notice the pair of green eyes glaring at him from inside his bag as he gathered his things, lost in thought about how he could get Marinette to listen to him again. 

All she had to do was stop being such a brat and apologize! And then everything could be normal again and they could all be best friends again! But no, Marinette wanted to be selfish and keep ruining everything!

But whatever. He was confident that he could convince her to be their friend again and to forgive Lila. After all the Italian girl hadn’t even done anything wrong! It was Marinette causing all the problems!

Adrien slammed his locker shut with an angry huff at the thought, is eyebrows furrowing as he glared at the floor.

He knew what he needed to do. He had to get Marinette to apologize- and if that didn’t work as Adrien then he could always talk to her as Chat Noir.

After all, she was in love with Chat, right? And people always listen to what the people they love tell them too- especially if they’re super heroes!   
With a new plan in mind the model left the locker room to head to class, new found determination fueling his steps.

//

The second time he spotted Marinette alone was in the halfway between classes. She was leaning against the wall outside of a classroom, mindlessly scrolling through her phone with a frown.

He was surprised to see her to say the least, seeing as how she hadn’t been in any of their morning classes.

His eyes glanced around to see how many people were in the hallway and was delighted to see that almost no one else was in the hallway. Maybe his luck was starting to turn around!

“Marinette!” The male called out, taking a step towards her. “I need to-”

And the next thing he knew he was once again run into by someone who thankfully didn’t have any coffee in hand. But instead had a rather weighty book that hit him straight in the nose as he landed on the floor.

He blinked in surprise as he sat up, a hand rising to touch his now bleeding and bruised nose. “Oh great…” he groaned, flopping onto his back on the floor, his fingers massaging at his temples. “Father is so going to kill me when I get home I just know it.” 

He really really hoped his day wouldn’t get any worse.

I mean his day surely couldn’t get any worse, right?

Right?

//

It got worse- of course it got worse because that was just his luck. He had completely missed his next class because he was stuck in the nurse’s office attending to his ose- which thankfully wasn’t broken. But everytime he saw Marnette something would happen- he’d fall down the stairs or trip over someone. During lunch someone ended up spilling their soup all over him. And then a few minutes later he was doused in milk.by the very same person!

By the end of the day he was almost fuming with anger and frustration so much that none of his friends even wanted to talk to him! It was infuriating and all he wanted to do was go home and shower and sleep. And of course come up with a new plan to get Marineete alone to talk since his current approach wasn’t going to work.

But of course as soon as he stepped into his bedroom after getting yelled at by his father for a whole hour- the akuma alert went off.

Of course! Of course there would be an akuma alert when he was already super stressed! And of course Hawkmoth could never just give him a break!

The model ran a hand down his face, wincing as he touched his sore nose which he had forgotten completely about. Honestly he had forgotten about the majority of his bruises all over his body that he had received throughout the day as the day wore on. And at this point he couldn’t bother to care anymore.

With a defeated sigh he threw his bag onto the floor and raised his hand- too tired to do his usual flashy transformation. 

He hadn’t seen or heard from his kwami all day, but he was sure that he was just being his usual lazy self and sleeping away in the bag after eating all of the cheese he kept on him for emergencies. 

Oh well- he’ll have to go without cheese for this mission it seemed. 

“Plagg….claws out.”

Feeling the familiar magic feeling wash over him he let out a small smile. He was always comforted by the feeling of the magic wrapping around him and fusing with him- it always made the worst of days feel better.

Even when he didn’t notice how weak the magic was today and how he couldn’t feel it in his soul anymore.

“Well, time for this stray cat to save Paris once again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this rushed crap of a chapter but my writings gone a bit rusty since I haven't really written since the beginning of February.  
> But I sat down and wrote this tonight just so i could get something out so i do apologize once again for the messiness. there are probably a lot of typos bc I didn't proof read this but I promise the next chapter will be better.
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for being gone so long and then returning with only this mess.
> 
> The next chapter is when the drama will really start and i'm excited to write it.
> 
> Also- neither Marinette or Felix were in classes today bc they were getting him situated and Felix didn't want Mari to be alone with the class.


	6. Felix and his best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix discovers that the principle is incredibly stupid and terrible at his job, and he's ready to risk it all to take him down.
> 
> (Filler chapter with some fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating yet again! My pc broke down so I can't really write new chapters and upload them as I was hoping to. However, I do have a notebook full of chapters so now I just gotta type them out!
> 
> I should have the akuma chapter up real soon though! I have most of it typed out, but I have a lot to go since I'm trying to make it as long as possible to make up for not updating!  
> Also because I want a long fight scene between a certain someone and a stray cat.

Felix smiled down at his long time friend as he exited the Principal’s office, his arm automatically looping around her shoulders as he leaned against the wall with her. “I hope I didn’t make you wait too long, little ‘Nette.” He teased.

“Shut up! You’re only like…4 inches taller than me, you dummy.” the petite girl huffed with a pout, lightly elbowing his side. 

“Hm, I’d say more like 2 feet with how short you are.” Snatching back his book bag from her hands before she could protest, he began to lead her away towards where he was told the library was. He really should be going around to his classes first to collect all he needed to fully register, but he needed a few moments to recover from the last hour dealing with the irritating and frankly stupid principal.

That man had already made it onto Felix’s destroy list, with how he acted like such a bumbling idiot who couldn’t even do his own job right. And on top of that the rude way he had treated his Marinette!

He had to fight tooth and nail to have Marinette accompany him the whole day, fearing what would happen to her should she be alone with her classmates. He had brought up the scene he had witnessed despite the girl’s protests, only for the man to dismiss it with a wave of his hand.

“Oh, she’s just a problem child and bully, don’t pay any mind to her!” he proclaimed, causing Marinette to flinch back and curl into herself. “The only reason she’s still attending this school is because that her poor victim insists that she’s okay with her here.”

Oh, how Felix had to physically restrain himself from launching over that desk to strangle that good for nothing man for insulting the most kind and thoughtful person he had ever seen in his life. And he’s met millions of people from all over the world! And not a single person had ever even gotten close to having as big of a heart as her!

Except for her parents, that is. But then again she had to get it from somewhere right?

Oh, but to call her a bully? That alone made his blood boil. That alone made him want to risk everything just to defend his friend. Oh, how he would relish in this man’s demise once he was finished with this school. He would run it to the ground and make everyone suffer-

The blonde startled back into reality as he felt a harsh tug on his arm, his face just a few bare centimeters away from hitting the library door. 

“Felix, are you okay?” Marinette asked with worry, quickly twisting the male around with an insane amount of ease to press her hand against his forehead. “Are you feeling unwell? We can go home if you’d like, you don’t have to push yourself.”

Said blonde stared at her in awe, still dazed by how easily she had moved him. When had she gotten so strong, he wondered. “Y-Yeah.” He nodded his head, his hand coming up to pull hers off of his forehead to instead thread their fingers together. He felt his shoulders relax as she squeezed his hand, all the anger moving to the back burner for now. He’ll save his brooding and planning for when he was alone.

“Yeah, I’m fine, ‘Nette. I was just zoning out. Being in new situations is really stressful for me.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he absolutely hated going new places and being around strangers.

Her face softened as she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. “Then I think it’s time we find a nice comfy corner of the library to nap in, don’t you think?” she grinned up at him, lightly swinging their hands back and forth.

He couldn’t help but snort at her suggestion, rolling his eyes. “You mean for you to use me as a pillow while you sleep because you stayed up all night again while I read through the hundreds of papers they gave me?”

“Aw, you know me so well Fe!” Marinette laughed, pulling him by his hand to lead him into the library and making her way towards her favorite secluded corner.

Felix followed with a few mumbled protests, but the smile on his face betrayed his mumblings. He always loved when she fell asleep on him, it made him feel like all was right in the world.

Not to mention the amount of blackmail he has due to her sleep talking. Damn, that reminded him he left his blackmail notebook at home. He’d have to write it on his phone if he discovered anything. 

Although, as he watched Marinette plop down in a soft, large chair in the corner, gesturing for him to join her, he doubted he would be much too distracted to dig around for dirt like he wanted to. 

But he really couldn't find it in himself to care about it as he joined her, the girl immediately climbing into his lap to curl up like a touch starved kitten, her head fitting underneath his chin perfectly.

"Wow, not even going to give me a moment to settle and get comfortable?" he teased as he began brushing her hair away from her face, his other arm wrapping around her waist to hold her closer. 

"It's your fault for being so nice to cuddle. So soft, so warm! And I am but a poor freezing yet beautiful maiden! How could I resist!" she teased right back, her hands shoving into the pockets of his jacket for extra warmth and ignoring the way he squirmed and giggled as her fingers jabbed into his sides.

"You are such a brat!" He huffed, shaking his head. Maybe she wasn't just cute like a cat- maybe she really was a cat. 

"Yeah, and? you love me, you big dork." Her voice was softer now, her eyes already drooping shut as her exhaustion washed over her.

"Yeah...I do love you, brat." He mumbled, his own eyes beginning to droop as he watched her fail asleep, his hand slowly working out the few tangles in her soft hair. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a small nap with her.

Just for a few minutes. and then he can go over those packets.

But for now, all he cared about was that soft contented look on her face, free from the fear and stress that had been present all day.

He just hoped he could take her pain away, and make it so she'll never feel that way again. 

Not at this school, and not anywhere else ever again.

He would protect her,

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also, I really hope you enjoy the sneak peek into Felix's personality. I decided to push together both canon and fanon to make a soft, loving boy who will burn down the world. : ) 
> 
> And yes, Felix will be tearing down the school one person at a time. He will not stand for the hurt his loving childhood friend has been through.


End file.
